


Don't Let The Flames Grow Higher

by fluffyhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Buried Alive, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, how do u word 'reyes buried alive after explosion but it's just a bad dream' into a good summary, it starts off with that explosion of the swiss hq, most of this isn't very happy but the end sorta is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel Reyes is dead"<br/>"lmao in your dreams" Literally.<br/>-<br/>Gabriel has a dream about the Swiss HQ fight that has yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let The Flames Grow Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything but essays for school for so long, and now here I am with this inspiration from Overwatch.  
> The title came from Amber Run's song 'Noah'

There was nothing but heat. Raging heat on the outside that mirrored the anger that Reyes felt on the inside merely minutes ago. Both were destroying him slowly.

At first the anger, ripping apart his insides and emotions for month now after Jack-- no, Strike Commander Morrison took the title that Gabriel worked so hard for. Instead, Gabriel became head of Blackwatch. It was equally important as the glorified Overwatch, more important depending on who was asked, but it didn't receive a fraction of recognition that Overwatch received. Of course it was more of the point that Blackwatch wasn't widely known, but it was infuriating nonetheless that hard work felt like it was being wasted and taken advantage of.

The anger from before the explosion was redirected at Reyes trying to get out from underneath the debris. Anger at the wood and cement pining him down and not moving despite all the effort he put into it. Anger at the fire slowly creeping towards him more and more as time ticked by. Anger at himself for being so stupid and getting into this mess. Of course he had to make a loud and proud attempt at taking Morrison down. Now, he wasn't even sure if Morrison was dead or trapped like he was in the mess of what once was the Swiss Headquarters building.

Reyes was tiring of fighting this relentless battle against the weight of everything on top of him. His body was screaming in protest to just stop, stop it all and accept the fiery fate that he got himself into. The super soldier training he went through all these years weren't enough to get him out alone. But his mind was still screaming back to keep going, keep pushing, to get out of here. 

But the fire edged closer, not caring how he or anyone felt about being in the mess, just as he didn't care when he started it all. The flames and the smoke were quelling any and all chances that Reyes had left getting out of here. So he stopped pushing against the weight on him, flopping to the ground with a sharp exhale of defeat. It was over. He was over. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were over.  
Gabriel closed his eyes against the sting of the heat and smoke, and hoped it would end there.

The feeling of the fire's heat never left, it just manifested differently over time.  
Reyes wondered if this is what hell is like. Constant burning with no relief.

When he closed his eyes, his lungs were on fire from the smoke and he hoped that that would take him before the flames charred him.  
But they still came in full force.  
No matter how he moved, he couldn't escape it, couldn't put any of it out. 

Sometime during the burning, the pressure of the debris disappeared, but Reyes still felt like he was being held down by some force.  
The fire somehow moved inside his body, rushing through his veins and now burning him from the inside out. 

Sometimes the burning would be more focused, more intense on certain spots of his body. Or, whatever was left of his body. It would range from his whole arm feeling as if it were dipped into a fryer, to his face feeling the burn as if someone had slapped him hard, to the burn of his legs like he had just sprinted a marathon. 

The burning was painful, it was constant, but Reyes latched onto it still. If that left, what would be left of him?  
Nothing.  
Reyes didn't want to be nothing.  
Didn't want to be a lost memory in someone's mind.  
Didn't want to be a treasured memory in someone's mind even.

Eventually the pain became a familiar dull ache in the back of his mind, the pain rarely flared up now, and Reyes felt partially at peace.  
Eventually, he could even wiggle his fingers and toes slightly.  
His chest wasn't hurting as it did when smoke inhabited it.  
Instead of feeling tired after this all, Reyes felt like he was waking up, he was slowly gaining command over his limbs again.  
The more he felt he could move, the colder he felt, as if the fire in his veins were keeping a heavy hold on him and now he was finally breaking free of it.

Reyes started to feel restless after all this time of laying still, and he finally opened his eyes.  
It was pitch black.  
It took a little while, but he was able to stiffly move an arm up to his face, to feel if he had opened his eyes like he thought he did. 

Reyes tried to sit up and immediately smacked his forehead against something solid above him.  
Panic chilled his body from head to toe, but he pushed it down so he could figure out what the hell was going on.  
Laying back down, Reyes took concentrated slow breaths as he felt around him.  
A wall to the right of his arm. A wall to the left of his arm. A wall at his feet. Pushing up against anything felt useless, no matter how much strength he put into it.  
Gabriel Reyes was trapped in a box.

It felt like ages ago, but he remembered about the explosion, the debris, the fire, he was trapped then and he was trapped now.  
Reyes closed his eyes again and tried to even out his breathing instead of panicking.  
Is he dead?  
Did he get buried?  
How is he going to get out?  
What he would give to get a fresh breath of air right now. To feel soft grass again.  
To see Morrison again would even be a relief. 

The temperature in the box dropped drastically and Reyes gasped.  
He couldn't feel his feet anymore.  
What was happening now?  
He couldn't feel his legs.  
Was he dying?  
His chest lost feeling.  
This must be a bad dream.  
His arms and hands.  
Please wake up.

Gabriel scrunched his eyes and the feeling creeped up his neck and over his head.  
When he opened them again, he was standing on grass, breathing fresh air.  
And he wasn't alone.

In front of him was a grave marker, grass grown over it, and a man laying flowers down.  
When the man stood back up, he sighed.  
"Angela said that coming out here was a good idea," the man talked to himself, to the grave. "So I could say what I wanted to say and get stuff off my chest."

It may have been ages since Gabriel has seen or heard him, but he would not forget that voice.  
The voice that he heard the speech from the new Strike Commander.  
The voice that he would hear when Jack was mumbling in his sleep.  
It was the same, but different. Sounding deeper, or even muffled. 

"These flowers, asphodels, they have a meaning." the man continued on, not knowing he had an actual audience.

It was dark and Gabriel couldn't see much from behind the man, but he was going to take a chance.

"Reyes." the man said, still facing the grave. Gabriel froze.

"Gabe." said a voice behind him. Gabriel looked behind to see who else was here for this, but there was no one.

"Gabriel." When he faced forward again, the man was gone from the grave.

Morrison was gone.

The chill returned to Gabriel's entire body again, and he squeezed his eyes closed again.

This time, when he opened them, Jack was in front of his face.  
"Gabriel, are you okay?" Jack asked, brows knit together in concern.  
Instead of answering, Gabriel shot out of bed and looked at his surroundings. It was the room he and Jack shared, and not a box, or a fire.  
"Hey, hey, take it easy." Jack continued, putting his hands on Gabriel's shoulders lightly and easing him back to sitting on the bed. "I think you had a nightmare. You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Gabriel wasn't filled with the anger that he had felt at the beginning of his dream, he was just thankful to be back and out of whatever was going on.  
"Reyes?" Jack tried prompting again.  
"Shut up, Morrison." Gabriel muttered, pulling Jack into a hug.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked, rubbing circles into Gabriel's back as they hugged.  
"Maybe later." Gabriel answered.

 

(later didn't happen.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please feel free to point them out to me.  
> (also the flowers that 76 was putting down in the dream, the asphodels, they mean "my regrets follow you to the grave")


End file.
